With respect to such a means of transport, in particular a bicycle equipped with an auxiliary motor in the shape of an electromotor, it has been proposed to arrange the required battery (batteries) near the usual carrier mounted above the rear wheel. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is not only that in this manner space available for taking luggage is lost, but also that this has an adverse effect on the position of the center of gravity of the means of transport.